The goal of this contract is to provide support of National Toxicology Program (NTP) hazard identification activities targeted toward the prevention of diseases or adverse effects caused by environmental exposure to chemical or physical agents. Toxicity testing is an important aspect of public health research in that it serves to identify substances that are hazardous to human health. This contract contributes to the ability of toxicity studies to provide evidence of heightened cancer risk along with other toxicological outcomes, by providing characterization of the chemicals studied, confirmation of the dose levels administered, and internal dose determinations. This information is critical to evaluation of toxicity tests and development of sound, scientific conclusions about the potential toxicity of the study chemical in the test species and ultimately supports the risk assessment efforts of National Toxicology Program and other federal agencies. With internal dose information provided by this contract, extrapolations to humans can be made so that the public can be adequately informed about risk factors arising from exposure to studied chemicals. During FY10, more than 200 tasks are in progress or were completed in support of NTP and DIR research and testing protocols. The Interagency Center for the Evaluation of Alternative Toxicological Methods (NICEATM) requested support for a study requiring procurement, as well as coding and shipping of compounds for laboratory testing. Purity analysis for a planned aminopyridines subchronic gavage study is complete. Method development for these compounds in rat and mouse tissues has been completed. Individual lots of Dong Quai are being characterized that will be used in planned subchronic study. Analyses for four vanadium compounds have begun in anticipation of studies currently in design. Preliminary work on the solubility, purity and dose formulation have begun. In support of a reproductive study being performed at RTI, Butyl paraben was procured, analyzed for purity with a follow up formulation study analysis. Dose formulation being analyzed. Also, in preparation of an upcoming reproductive study, additional lots of 4MI have been procured and analyzed for purity. Definitive toxicokinetic IV and gavage studies for several perfluorinated compounds in Harlan Sprague-Dawley male and female rats have been completed and a 28-day gavage study has begun. A series of brominated compounds have been procured in preparation a series of hepatic gene expression and immunology studies. Gulf Oil samples and dispersants have been shipped to Battelle for potential analysis.